


Problèmes de civilisation

by Ambrena



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Cultural Differences, Fictional Religion & Theology, Homosexuality, M/M, Religion, Religious Guilt, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des problèmes de communication entre Tao et Esteban : la culture Mu ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir une relation homosexuelle en étant catholique. Où est le souci ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problèmes de civilisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2010 d'Obscur Echange. Prompt : Esteban/Tao. Peut-être un classique "comment avoir une relation homosexuelle après qu'on est catholique ?" ou les problèmes de communication entre deux cultures.  
> Le dessin animé appartient à ses créateurs respectifs.

Zia était restée à bord de Solaris, la puissante nef solaire légendaire de l’empire de Mu. Quant à Esteban et à Tao, ils étaient descendus pour se baigner.  
Lorsque le vif Tao vit son ami se déshabiller pour le bain, un élan de désir le poussa et il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, qu’Esteban lui rendit avidement, avant de violemment le repousser.  
« Mais, je ne comprends pas, lui affirma Tao. Tu en as envie, j’en ai envie… Pourquoi ne continuons-nous pas ?  
-Je suis catholique. Je ne peux pas.  
-Comment ça ?, demanda le jeune garçon.  
-Je n’en ai pas le droit. Mon Dieu me l’interdit, expliqua l’enfant du soleil.  
-Mais c’est complètement ridicule, voyons !, s’emporta Tao.  
-Non. Ce ne l’est pas. »  
Tao fit de nouveau un mouvement pour prendre les lèvres d’Esteban, qui le repoussa de nouveau en récitant :  
« Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, car c’est une abomination. Si un homme couche avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, ils ont fait tous deux une chose abominable; ils seront punis de mort: leur sang retombera sur eux.  
-Oh, voyons…, fit l’autre.  
-J’y crois, répondit l’Espagnol. J’y crois, entends-tu ?, clama-t-il un peu plus fort. Et je ne peux pas ignorer les commandements de mon Dieu. Pas même pour toi.  
-Voilà encore une chose que je ne comprends pas dans votre civilisation, soupira Tao. Pourquoi interdire une chose qui procurerait tant de plaisir si elle était permise ?  
-On ne choisit pas les lois divines. C’est comme ça.  
-Mais quel mal cela peut-il bien faire ? Quel mal pouvons-nous bien faire ? »  
Il prit de nouveau la nuque d’un Esteban hésitant qui, cette fois, ne résista pas et se laissa embrasser, encore et encore.  
« La culture Mu permet de telles unions, elle. », murmura doucement son ami.  
-Jamais je n’ai autant réalisé à quel point nos deux peuples étaient différents », regretta le jeune garçon.  
Tao l’embrassa encore avec fougue et enserra sa taille de ses mains.  
« Ecoute. Faisons un marché. Pour aujourd’hui, ainsi que pour cette nuit, seulement pour ces deux moments, sois un membre à part entière du peuple Mu. Après ce délai, tu redeviendras un Espagnol catholique, et nous ne ferons plus rien ensemble.  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Je te le jure, même. », répondit son ami Mu.  
Esteban fut donc un Mu, pour cette nuit-là seulement.  
En profitant du fait que leur amie commune était endormie, il partagea la couche de Tao, et ils connurent mille fois le plaisir ensemble. Leurs peaux, leurs langues, leurs sexes s’apprivoisèrent et se reconnurent. Ils gémirent tous deux de concert, en se procurant des caresses interdites et sacrées.  
Mais lorsque vint le petit matin, Esteban se leva brusquement du lit de son compagnon et le repoussa tandis que ce dernier tentait de l’enlacer.  
« Pourquoi ?, demanda doucement ce dernier.  
-As-tu déjà oublié notre marché ? Je ne le puis, mon ami. Je suis désolé. »  
Ensuite, il se sépara de lui, en se promettant de ne plus jamais poser la main sur lui.  
Depuis ce jour, Zia s’étonna des regards alanguis et tristes que Tao lançait parfois à Esteban, si différents de son caractère habituel, mais ne pipa mot.  
Et les problèmes de civilisation subsistèrent.


End file.
